One Halloween Knight
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Mai is twenty two and has left Domino and Joey. She's working on a cruise ship again and invited to a party. who's the mystery man in black? read and find out! please RR '-------------


A/n: Wai! My fourth Yugioh fic! Hope you like! And please review. I'm using the English names in this one because I have no idea what Mai's last name is, or even if that's her Japanese name. (I like Jonouchi better but for this fic it'll be Joey.)  
  
Key: (---) is a pause in dialog and the roses divide my paragraphs.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
One Halloween Knight  
  
Mai stood in front of her mirror and glanced at herself.  
  
It was Halloween and she'd been invited to a party.  
  
She found herself back working on cruise ships and the owner of the one she was currently working on was kind enough to invite the crew.  
  
'I get paid better than most of them. Dealer gets tips; it's not so bad. Still---I wish I were back in Domino with my friends.'  
  
She decided to go as a gypsy so she was checking to make sure she hadn't missed anything in the costume.  
  
It was throw together so it was realistic and even if there were other women in the same costume, hers would stand out.  
  
The long underskirt was a pastel blue while the overskirt was royal blue and about three inches shorter than the lighter color, giving it a layered look.  
  
She had three lengths of scarves tied around her waist.  
  
She had hand-sewn coins to the ends of them so they jingled when she walked.  
  
The first and longest was white and hung to the left.  
  
The second was a light blue and shorter and hung to the right.  
  
The third was shorter still and also hung to the left and it was a darker shade of blue.  
  
She dug out her old lace up blouse she'd worn when dueling with her friends and it completed the costume nicely.  
  
As she looked over herself in the mirror, she began to remember things and people from Domino.  
  
That had been the happiest time of her life but she wasn't a teenager anymore.  
  
Mai Valentine was taller and more beautiful than ever.  
  
Many men had tried without success to date her but she'd subconsciously set her heart in one place.  
  
With the one man she missed the most.  
  
Then one who had risked his life and was prepared to die with her at the hands of a god card.  
  
'Oh Joey---why do I keep thinking about you. We can't ever be together. The harsh reality is that I can't play duel monsters and live in Domino City forever---or can I? It's you Joey---that I miss the most.'  
  
She heard a soft knock on her door followed by a deep voice.  
  
"Miss Valentine. The party is about to begin."  
  
She turned to the closed door.  
  
"Thank you I'll be up in a moment."  
  
She reached into her purse and pulled out a garnet lipstick.  
  
She lightly coated her lips with it and touched up her eye shadow.  
  
She took one last glance at her small cabin and switched off the light.  
  
'I sure am getting bored with this place.'  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
She'd been standing against the wall at the party for an hour, watching happy couple twirl and laugh together.  
  
She actually enjoyed watching them but then one man across the room caught her eye.  
  
He was dressed in all black with a black cape and feathered mask.  
  
His shoulder length blond hair was a contrast and stood out.  
  
A large back feather adorned his black top hat.  
  
He seemed to be watching her.  
  
She started to walk to him but a couple bumped into her and when she looked back he was gone.  
  
She stood in the middle of the dance floor and looked all around but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
Suddenly the owner of the ship and her boss, Alexander Windling, approached her.  
  
"Mai. Didn't you learn belly dance when you were in Egypt last year?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
It had been one of many things she'd picked up when she spent a year there.  
  
But she didn't stay after the year ended.  
  
Egypt reminded her of Yugi and Yugi reminded her of Joey and Joey reminded her of all the fun she used to have.  
  
So she left. She was beginning to think that she should go back to Domino and start all over.  
  
She still had her duel monsters cards and she was sure none of her friends had given up, even if they didn't have to save the world with them.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as the man before her spoke again.  
  
"I'm sure it would entertain my other guests if you would dance for us."  
  
She wasn't sure if it was a request or a command but she had nothing better to do so she agreed.  
  
He stepped back and cued the music.  
  
Everyone had gone to a table or stood back against the wall as she began to dance.  
  
She twirled about, her entire body telling an ancient tale of love and loss.  
  
Her eyes darted over the room and she caught a glimpse of the strange man.  
  
He was standing in the shadows, watching her intently through his still un- removed mask.  
  
She then caught sight of Alexander.  
  
The man was obviously in love with her, he's asked her to marry him more than once and she'd turned him down.  
  
She kept her eye on the stranger every time she turned his direction.  
  
When the music ended and her dance had completed she stood in aw as everyone applauded her.  
  
She swung back to the corner but the man was gone again.  
  
She saw him in the doorway and ran after him.  
  
It almost seemed like he had waited for her.  
  
She was so caught up in chasing the stranger she didn't see her boss behind her.  
  
It was a calm, still night as she followed the man in black onto the deck, only to have him disappear once more.  
  
Silently she took a few steps out under the stars and looked around.  
  
The only place the man could have escaped to was the masts or overboard.  
  
She sighed and turned back only to scream when she was face to face with Alexander.  
  
She almost tripped but he caught her.  
  
For half a breathless second she saw something evil in his eyes and he kissed her roughly.  
  
She screamed again as he tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
She pushed away from him, only to get tangled in hanging fishnets.  
  
"Leave me alone! I told you already I don't love you!"  
  
She fought to get her arms free of the tangled rope but every attempt just hurt more.  
  
"I love you Mai---I want to kill you!"  
  
He wrapped his hands around her throat.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
She started loosing consciousness as his grip tightened.  
  
"You turned me down four times when I asked you to marry me and now you will not love anyone!"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she gasped for air, unable to fight.  
  
"Joey---"  
  
The last thing she saw was a black shadow throw a rope around his neck.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
When she woke she found herself in her bed.  
  
There was a glass of water on the table next to her, which she gladly drank.  
  
Her throat was sore and she knew she'd have bruises on her neck.  
  
Each of her wrists had dark red rings around them, proving that it hadn't been a dream.  
  
She drew back as she saw the stranger in black walk out of her sitting room.  
  
She stood as he approached her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She tried to sound strong but from what had happened she was shaking.  
  
"The Halloween knight."  
  
She stepped back and stared into half hidden brown eyes.  
  
'Brown eyes and blond hair---where have I seen that before?'  
  
"Don't play games with me! I was almost killed tonight!"  
  
He stepped closer.  
  
"And I saved you."  
  
She was suddenly angry and clenched her fists.  
  
"What took you so long?! What were you waiting for?!"  
  
He shook his head never letting her escape his sight.  
  
"I left when I realized you were being followed, I hadn't realized he was going to try and kill you!"  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"What happened to him?!"  
  
He clenched one gloved fist and stepped towards her again.  
  
She took another step back.  
  
" I should have killed him for hurting you like that! But other people heard your screams too and the guards came. He's being held below deck until we reach shore."  
  
She took another step back but this time he was too close and snatched her wrist.  
  
"Stop backing away from me, I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
She held back a cry as she tried to pull away.  
  
Her wrist was sore and he held it tightly.  
  
"You're hurting me right now let go of me!"  
  
His whole demeanor softened and he let go of her.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot about the rope burns. Can't you see I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She shivered as he reached out to her, gently brushing her cheek.  
  
She smacked his hand away and stepped back.  
  
"No I can't see that! You're in a masked costume and you won't tell me you're name! You're in my room and you've been getting closer to me every second!"  
  
She tried to take another step back but hit the wall.  
  
She was on the verge of tears and had no way of calling for help.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as he rested both of his hands on either side of her face.  
  
She suddenly had a flashback of when Joey had broken the spell Marik had placed on her.  
  
'It can't be---Joey?'  
  
She slid to her knees and closed her eyes as the tears unwillingly flowed from them.  
  
He sat next to her.  
  
She didn't fight him as he pulled her into his arms and held her there.  
  
Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
He sat her up and stared into her eyes.  
  
He brushed away her tears and spoke softly as he gently rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip.  
  
"Nothing. Only to let you know that I love you."  
  
She let the tears come and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Why won't you show me who you are? I wouldn't be so scared if I knew."  
  
He sighed and looked away.  
  
"If I took off my mask you'd know who I was and I'd loose my nerve. I came all the way from Japan to see you. I skipped three continents just to find out what ship you were on."  
  
She looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"There's only one man I love and he's a thousand miles away from here! I'll never see him again in my life! I'm sorry but you've come a long way for nothing."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's over now. You're shaking and part of that is because of me. I'm sorry. I didn't come for nothing. I told you how I felt and I knew you would never love me back. But who is he, maybe I can find him for you."  
  
She shook her head and began to sob again as he took her into his arms.  
  
"Joey---Joey Wheeler! I realized what a horrible mistake I'd made by leaving Domino all too late! I wrote him letter after letter but he never wrote back!"  
  
The stranger suddenly lifted her chin and kissed her softly.  
  
She pulled back and if he hadn't been wearing a mask she would have slapped him.  
  
"Before I take off my mask I have to ask you if what you said was true. Are you really in love with Joey Wheeler?"  
  
She sat back, staring at him.  
  
"I said it didn't I? I didn't realize how much I loved him until I was gone."  
  
He took off the hat and bowed his head, slipping off the mask.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his face and looked up.  
  
Slowly lowering his hands he thought she was going to faint.  
  
"Joey!?"  
  
He nodded and opened his arms to her.  
  
She buried her face in his chest as he held her.  
  
"Oh Joey, why didn't you write me back?!"  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"I didn't know how to answer. I was afraid whatever I wrote would come out really sappy and love sick. I wanted you back Mai. Finally I knew I had to tell you in person but it took me three months to track you down. Then I saw that jerk and thought he was your boyfriend or something."  
  
She was shaking and she let out all the tears she'd wanted to cry for years.  
  
She sat up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"When we get to land, let's take the next plane home okay?"  
  
He nodded with a smile and kissed her again.  
  
He stood and helped her up.  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he walked her over to her bed.  
  
"You get some sleep okay? I'll come back in the morning."  
  
She grabbed his arm, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Don't go! Please stay with me---until I fall asleep."  
  
He smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she laid down.  
  
" Alright. I'll stay."  
  
He sat next to her and took her hand.  
  
He kissed it and laid his head next to hers, holding her hand and closed his eyes.  
  
"I promise I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his.  
  
In the quiet of the late night they both fell asleep.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Two weeks later they returned to Domino.  
  
She found that over the six years she'd been gone he'd made something of himself and owned a large house overlooking the beach in Nagasaki.  
  
She'd waken early that morning and stood on the balcony overlooking the disserted beach and watched the sunrise.  
  
Noticing her missing he opened one eye and smiled as he saw her.  
  
He walked out behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He took her left hand and slipped something on her ring finger.  
  
She raised her hand and her eyes lit up as she saw the diamond ring.  
  
He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand.  
  
She smiled as he looked up at her.  
  
" Is this you're way of proposing Joey Wheeler?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She pulled him to his feet and kissed him.  
  
"Any day my Halloween knight."  
  
He laughed and held her closely, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you. Mai Wheeler."  
  
She shook her head with a smirk.  
  
"No not yet. It's still Mai Valentine."  
  
He shook his head with a warm smile.  
  
"No. It's my valentine."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her sweetly.  
  
They stood there on the balcony and watched the sunrise together; whispering I love you's to each other for the rest of the morning.  
  
The end  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
so please review and tell me what you think! Sorry if Mai was ooc. Ja! 


End file.
